U'Knighted
by Sabriel Goldchild
Summary: When custom, tradition, value and morals held precedence over society. i give you the fight for love, under trials and competition.


**Disclaimer: **

Here I have my rendition. I have used these characters and this, Ranma ½ as my basis to create an alternate time and alternative way of life. the characters are not my own. This is not set in that of the series or manga. As I have said this is my rendition. It is set a long time ago. When custom, tradition, value and morals held precedence over society.

* * *

**_U-Knighted_**

Her fingers slipped through mine and that was the beginning. My heart skipped a beat. What was this? How could this be? When had it become something more than just our childish play. When had her touch sent me insane?

Turning, I walked around another young lady standing by me. Grasping my lady's hand yet again. I felt a jolt. My hand felt as if it was on fire. What was I to do?

One step and then another. Twirl her round. Grasp her waist. This was driving me to the brink. It was coming soon. The time she would be fully pressed against me. I don't know why I was anticipating such an ordeal.

Never had I felt such things before. I mean, we by now, had grown to know each other quiet well and more than once had been caught in a compromising position. But that was all such a childish venture, nothing more.

My fairest lady invited my mother and myself to tea whenever her father permitted. She was not the eldest you see. And should not have been fully within society. Had it not been for her invitation from the elder sister to attend the autumn white ball.

I met her that day. And we fast became friends. Back then she was childish, like myself. But held herself with every grace and privilege owned to her. I still cannot comprehend why she became my companion. My rank was but, far below hers.

An intake of breath, she was against me. And I took lead now. Sweeping her across the dance floor. Twirling my lady about. Coming to a stop. The dance ended. And we bowed. I held my hand out, as was custom and escorted her back to her father.

He would take the next dance. And then it would be official. My darling Akane. Would be introduced to society. As such becoming eligible for the hand of any suitor, in which there would be many. Yet they would follow custom.

Akane, her eyes like diamonds. A wonder to behold. Her body, slim, dainty but held with such dignity. Her hair, darker than the night itself. And all, I loved. Id always admired from afar. But never to this extent. What was happening. Her touch set me afire. And the thoughts were so.. dangerous.

I watched as her father led her onto the dance floor. He put one hand at her waist and the other clasped one of hers. And then the dancing began. It was beautiful. Liquid and serene. Looking around I notice exactly how many men were looking at her. One in particular looked completely out of place.

He wore a yellow piece of material around his head. So vulgar. Another carried his sword on him. In the midst of celebrating no one except the King ever wore his sword. These two stepped forward eagerly. The intent of their minds clearly etched upon their faces. No. They would not have her. She was mine!

What was I thinking? She wasn't mine. She wasn't to be owned. She was to be loved and cherished. I glanced up and noticed that the dance was coming to a close. She had this evening danced with all the eligible husbands in the room. Now after her dance with her husband. She would choose three. Three to make a contest. Who could win her heart and her land. I held my breath. Hoping against hope that she would pick me as one. This was our custom.

The lady picked her husband. But the kings law would not permit lady's to make such a decision. And so she would pick three. And they would charm and compete. And then the father would choose. And if one such lady had no father than depending on her rank either a nobleman or the King himself would choose her husband.

I watched as she walked around the room. Her father following silently. She turned to him so I could not see her face. However I saw his. He gave her a stern look. As if he was demanding something of her.

She then turned and as she did so I saw the look of determination on her face. And something very different in her eyes. Sadness. She walked over the to the banana man. Wearing a yellow band, on his head no less. She tapped him on the shoulder. And that was all.

He walked over to where her father stood and bent on one knee. She then walked over to the man who must have thought himself king. Sword at his belt. She tapped him on the arm. And he too walked over to her father and bent on one knee.

I watched her turn. A smile starting on her lips. As she walked slowly in my direction. I held her gaze until she stood before me. I bowed. " Me Lady" when I rose she clasped her hand with mine. And we walked towards her father together. I let her go and watched her go stand before him.

I bent down on my knee.

To show my respect to this father, to accept her choice and to state my right to win her heart.

"You are the chosen suitors of my youngest daughter Akane. May you compete fairly and may god be with you. For if any of you dare to taint or steal the innocence of my here daughter, God shall be the only one to save you. The games begin in one months time. Until then you shall all be quests of my home. Where you will train, learn scripture and writing and you will escort my daughter and treat her with honor," announced her father. " May the best man earn my daughters trust and love."

And so I was in for the fight of something that was so knew to me. Love.

* * *


End file.
